


一元复始 番外01

by Kinana0516



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinana0516/pseuds/Kinana0516
Summary: 孕期番外第一篇！※ 好长一个番外啊※ 怎么竟然还有下一篇※ 看上去清新可人但却有车，阿爸喝奶&猫猫喝胡萝卜汁（未遂）※ 更的不是很快而且每次都好长，感谢大家的耐心~【各个方面





	一元复始 番外01

自从揣上了新的小崽后，郑云龙整个人的气质越发不一样了。

可能是Omega体内的雌性激素作祟，亦或是阿云嘎每天恨不得把他捧在手心里含在嘴里地娇惯着，他渐渐没有了节目录制初期的那种礼貌的疏离感，人也肉眼可见地温润了起来，看哪个小孩都带着一股母爱泛滥的劲头。

“宝贝儿，我先告诉你一个秘密，你先别告诉别人。”晚上两个人躺在床上，阿云嘎抱着他帮他揉腰，神神秘秘地说。

郑云龙窝在他怀里打了个哈欠：“你说，我也懒得跟别人说。”

“下次录制的时候要挑人组队了，六个人一队，导播先把这个事儿告诉我，王晰，洪之光，余笛老师，鹤儿还有蔡蔡了。”阿云嘎说。“明天不是还要录一段何炅老师来的嘛，你明天想想挑谁。”

郑云龙微微侧过脸看他，漂亮的眼尾懒散地上挑，带着浓浓的困意：“为什么要我想啊？”

阿云嘎忍不住去亲他的眼睛，柔声道：“我听你的。”

“啧。”郑云龙转过脸，从他怀里滚出去，把被子拉高蒙住脸。“每次都这么说，其实还是你自己最有主意……睡了啊，明天再说。”

“这次真听你的。”阿云嘎看着他把自己卷成一团蜷起来，心下觉得可爱，揉了揉他的头，把被子又给他拉下来。“别捂着睡，你半夜鼻子不通又要憋醒。”

郑云龙模模糊糊地“嗯”了一声，没再回话。

阿云嘎又看了一眼微信，回了几条消息，就关机把手机扔床头柜上了。他也不敢睡太晚，郑云龙从以前开始就睡觉轻，睡眠质量也不好，虽然有阿云嘎在的时候，他就像是随身自带了安眠药一样总能一夜好眠。

阿云嘎关了灯，钻进被窝里从后面搂住了人，手轻轻搭在他柔软的腹部，仿佛能感受到两个多月的小生命的跳动。

“晚安大龙，晚安小狗蛋。”

“阿云嘎我说多少次了你别瞎给孩子起名字……”郑云龙已经快睡着了，闻言顺着胳膊有气无力地掐了一把他的手。“是个女孩怎么办……”

“你爸说贱名好养活……是女孩就叫小金花。”阿云嘎握着他的手，亲了亲他的脸颊。“睡吧，叫什么你决定。”

——————————

第二天要给从来没有登上过公演舞台的成员单独录制一段特别环节，其他的成员暂时也就没有什么别的任务，坐在下面负责鼓掌就成了。录制开始前工作人员给他们每个人发了个印着他们自己头像的抱枕，嘱咐说待会儿开始录之后没事就都抱着，不然画面太单调。结果阿云嘎从工作人员手里接过郑云龙的抱枕就直接顺手给人垫地上了，然后把自己的抱枕往他怀里一塞：“地上凉，你想抱着东西就抱我这个。”

郑云龙也没说什么，抱着阿云嘎的抱枕就把自己的脸给坐地上了。旁边的黄子弘凡凑过来欲言又止了一下：“……那个，大龙哥我能坐你旁边吗？”

“好啊。”他把番茄炒蛋味儿的小孩搂过来，温柔地拍了拍背。“凉吗？我把嘎子这个给你垫地上？”

黄子弘凡赶紧摇头：“不用不用，我年轻力壮……”他看到坐在郑云龙另一边的阿云嘎不咸不淡地瞅了他一眼，又连忙改口道：“……不是，我说我火力壮，嘎，嘎子哥你要抱枕吗我的给你……？”

阿云嘎还是那副淡淡的语气：“没事，你自己抱着吧。”

“……好哒。”黄子弘凡乖乖地缩回头去，倒是郑云龙埋怨似的打了一下阿云嘎：“你好好跟孩子说话。”

“我态度很好啊。”阿云嘎看着他的时候说话的尾音都软了下来，又伸手去拉他让他靠着自己。郑云龙也没说什么，只温顺地任由他拉着，把身体的重心都放在了他身上。

黄子弘凡其实知道阿云嘎没有刻意对他冷淡或是严厉，他在私下对郑云龙之外的人基本都是这个态度，严肃且认真罢了。而郑云龙则与他相反，镜头前看起来有点淡淡的疏离感，离开了镜头就很容易跟别人勾肩搭背打成一团，除了对电子产品不太熟稔，跟他们几个二十岁左右的小孩儿也看不出什么代沟。

跟郑云龙待在一起有一种奇异的舒适感，不知道是因为他随和的性格，年纪稍大带来的安定感，还是Omega天生对Alpha的吸引力，都让他们几个年纪小的总爱在台下缠着他说笑打闹——虽然经常闹久了就会被阿云嘎拎走，毕竟没有哪个Alpha可以忍受其他Alpha在自己的Omega身边绕来绕去那么久的，即使他们年岁尚小。

但他们在喜欢亲近郑云龙的同时，也是极其仰慕阿云嘎的。即使是在梅溪湖扎堆的Alpha里，阿云嘎也是最优秀的一个，他有着历经磨练的强大气场和先天来自草原的野性，其威压也能让大多数这里的Alpha俯首称臣。男人的本性都是慕强的，黄子弘凡有点羡慕曾经跟阿云嘎搭档过的方书剑，毕竟小男孩自从跟阿云嘎唱过了一首《那个男人》后就整天跟他们炫耀，而接下来的赛程让他觉得自己不太可能再跟阿云嘎有组合的机会了。

于是他在等待录制开始前打算跟郑云龙唠唠嗑。

“大龙哥，咱们这个节目也过了一大半了吧？”

郑云龙心不在焉地嗯了一声，阿云嘎忍不住往这边看了一眼。他知道黄子弘凡一旦开始聊天就刹不住车，但孩子想说话，你又不能不让他说，反正录制也快开始了，让他说也说不了几分钟。

黄子弘凡可怜巴巴地揪抱枕上的线头，跟郑云龙撒娇：“如果能跟你或者嘎子哥一起唱就好了，我现在在声入人心最后一个愿望就是这个了，也不知道能不能实现……方书剑跟嘎子哥唱过了，张超跟你唱过了，唉……”

郑云龙摸了摸他的头发，安慰道：“肯定还有机会的，别太悲观了。”

“我觉得是不太可能了……”黄子弘凡揉了揉泪汪汪的眼睛，沮丧地说。“越往后肯定会安排你们跟实力强的人一起合作，这样也比较有爆点嘛……”

“眼睛怎么了？”郑云龙注意到他一直在揉眼，皱着眉问。

“好像有睫毛进眼睛里了，疼。”

“过来我给你吹吹。”

黄子弘凡感受到郑云龙轻柔地撑开他的眼皮，带着点青草香气的凉气吹过眼眶，自己的眼泪瞬间被生理反应催得哗啦啦往下掉。

郑云龙又凑近了点看他眼底：“冲出来了没……哎我操，嘎子你干嘛？”

阿云嘎把他往后扯了一下，自己凑过来掰着黄子弘凡的头，面无表情道：“我给他吹，劲儿大。”

“等下？嘎子哥？我觉得我已经好了我睫毛出来了真的你不用费心……”

来不及拒绝的黄子弘凡感受到了一阵马奶酒味儿的狂风。

瞎了瞎了。

——————————

梁朋杰的家人上台的时候阿云嘎真情实感地伤感了一下，然后感受到肩头一沉，发现旁边的人正在自己肩窝抹眼泪，还是看起来一时半会儿停不下来那种。

他把人搂过来，碍于正在录制中不能亲吻他，只能揽着轻轻拍背。郑云龙吸了吸鼻子，伸出一只手也抱住他，两个人的手在镜头看不到的地方悄悄地摸到一起，紧紧握住。

这段录制结束后，有一段午休时间，阿云嘎思索着待会儿还有没有时间带郑云龙找间休息室睡一会儿——自从怀孕后，原本就嗜睡的人变得更爱睡了，几乎是随时随地都能睡着，甚至录节目的时候他坐在椅子上都能睡着，有一次睡得沉了还差点从替补席的椅子上摔下来，幸亏旁边的龚子琪眼疾手快地给扶稳了。阿云嘎也因此对龚子琪的印象好了点，忽略他以前私下喜欢带郑云龙出去喝酒蹦迪的那些事儿，这人总体上还算是个靠谱的人。

“等一下啊嘎子。”正当他想先带人去吃个饭的时候，郑云龙突然示意他原地待机，然后小跑着去找一旁还在跟家人说话的梁朋杰。

阿云嘎想了想，还是听话地站在原地没过去，他看着梁朋杰激动地跟郑云龙说了什么，然后郑云龙抱住了梁朋杰，几乎把小孩抱起来转了一圈。梁朋杰的家人也抹着眼泪握着郑云龙的手客气又感激地寒暄了几句，场面像极了托孤现场。

被托了孤的某人一步三回头地回到阿云嘎身边，转眼就不笑了，语气还有点悲伤：“梁朋杰这小孩真的不容易啊。”

阿云嘎想起来了，梁朋杰也是这里为数不多的Omega之一，年龄尚小加之第一次离开家乡，最近心情不好的时候经常会找郑云龙说两句悄悄话，郑云龙也乐得跟他没事唠嗑，陪他出去吃个饭，再或者借他几支抑制剂。阿云嘎觉得自己本来是不用打探两个Omega之间的小秘密，只是……

“……你俩是不是最近交流得有点太频繁了？我知道这孩子不容易，你也不用跟他妈似的照顾他啊？孩子有手有脚的让他自己锻炼一下不好吗？”

郑云龙斜了他一眼：“你养过孩子吗？”

“没有。”

“那你不懂。”

“……”阿云嘎觉得逻辑混乱。“他也不是你孩子啊？”

郑云龙露出一脸“没救了”的表情，拍了拍他的肩：“唉，可怜天下父母心。”

阿云嘎感觉哪里不太对劲。

——————————

这一天结束录制的时候已经很晚了，张超站在郑云龙房间门口的时候已经过了凌晨两点，他忐忑地地敲了两下门，有点怕里面的人已经睡下了，结果出乎他的意料，阿云嘎的小助理给他开了门。

“找嘎子？”助理小姐姐挠挠下巴想了想。“不对，你找大龙？”

张超疑惑地看了眼房间号：“对，我……我找大龙哥？”

助理小姐姐手一挥，指着对面房间：“对面呢，去吧，下次找他就直接去嘎子的房间。”

这时对面房间的门打开了，郑云龙困得两眼发懵地端着一杯水扶着门框，看到张超站在走廊里楞了一下：“超儿？”

张超还没说话，助理小姐姐先开口了：“拿什么？我给你拿。”

“上次医生开的那个药。”

“又头疼？”助理小姐姐转身回房间在箱子里翻出一盒药拿给他，“嘎子呢？让他给你按按吧，这个药副作用虽然小，吃多了也不好。”

郑云龙抠出一粒药就着水咽了，把药还给她，才回答道：“他洗澡呢。”然后他转头看张超，语气软下来问：“怎么了超儿，找嘎子？”

“不是，我……我找大龙哥你。”张超踌躇了一会儿，看了一眼助理小姐姐，小姐姐了然地挑了一下眉，关上了门，“我们往那边走走再说？”

“行。”郑云龙点了点头，顺手带上门，两人走到酒店这层靠窗的走廊尽头停了下来。

他刚洗完澡，发梢还带着潮气，偶尔有水珠顺着修长白皙的脖颈淌过优美的锁骨，流到宽松的毛衣里。那件毛衣张超有点眼熟，他想起来自己好像看阿云嘎穿过。但郑云龙总能把阿云嘎的衣服穿出另一番感觉，他不自觉的时候喜欢把手缩在袖子里，只露出粉色的手指尖，现在这双手隔着柔软的针织毛线握着水杯，氤氲的热气模糊了主人湿润的眼眸，仿佛窗外的星光模糊地坠落在他的眼中，在其中流动闪烁。

张超觉得自己有点口干舌燥，“大龙哥，其实我……我……我听蔡程昱说下次录制的时候节目组要给咱们分组？”

“……”

啊，蔡程昱这个漏斗。

郑云龙想，这么看来大概几个小孩儿都知道这个事了吧，于是他倒也直白，“对，是有这回事。”

“那个……”张超鼓起勇气，“大龙哥你跟嘎子哥有没有可能考虑一下我呢？”

——————————

阿云嘎洗完澡出来没看见郑云龙，打开门刚想去对门问问助理，就听见走廊尽头传来有点激动的说话声，他扭脸一看，就看见两个人影抱在一起，其中一位还是自己熟悉的，天天抱着睡觉的。

“……”阿云嘎掐了一下自己的胳膊，挺疼。然后他试探着叫了一声，“大龙？”

张超的声音遥遥地传过来，“嘎子哥！嘎子哥我一定会努力的！我……唔大龙哥你能不能松开一点我快喘不过气了……”

“哦。”阿云嘎冷静地说，“是你啊张超。”

怎么是你？

——————————

方书剑是最后一个找上门来的，在新一期录制的前一天。

这天郑云龙刚从大连演完谋杀歌谣回到长沙，困得七荤八素，被阿云嘎扛去洗完澡塞进被窝里就不想再动弹了。他的感冒一直好不利索，拖沓了一个多月还是老样子，偏偏他体质又不好，免疫力差的可以，医生建议他在怀孕的时候尽量避免服用抗生素，又给他开了一堆中药药片，治头疼的，治失眠的，治呕吐的……五花八门应有尽有。

虽说吃了也没什么效果就是了。

房间里只开了一盏床头灯，灯光微弱又带着点朦胧的温度。郑云龙安静地把自己裹成一个被子筒，阿云嘎过来摸他额头时才撒娇般哼唧了两声。

“有点低烧。”阿云嘎皱着眉给他贴了一片退烧贴，揉了揉他的头发。

郑云龙蹭了蹭他的手心，“不严重。”

阿云嘎也知道他三天两头发个烧是正常操作，确实不严重，但他还是抑制不住地担心和心疼，私下问了很多懂医的朋友，都说这是身体底子伤了太多，只能慢慢养，不能急于一时。

他很擅长照顾郑云龙，也喜欢他精神和身体都逐渐离不开自己的状态，偶尔他也有些怀念大学时那只活力满满，有时暴躁炸毛会挠人的小野猫。

现在他是自己的家猫了。

还是黏黏糊糊喜欢蹭着自己，平时没什么精神。但一个人的时候又确是能独当一面的成熟男人了，舞台上也越发的光芒耀眼，让人忍不住想把他圈养起来，变成私人藏品，不让任何人窥见他的半分风姿。但又想让他站得更高，让所有人都看到他有多么优秀——他这么好，然而他已经有主了。

阿云嘎低头亲了亲这只病猫的嘴，被一爪子按在了脸上。郑云龙困得迷迷瞪瞪的，眯着眼撇他，“明儿传染你你就开心了。”

阿云勾起嘴角，手指顺着睡衣宽松的领口一路摸进去，在饱满的凸起上按了一下，引得人小声地叫了出来，像极了奶猫困觉时不满的咪呜声。

虽然才怀孕两个多月，腹部也还没有明显的凸起，郑云龙的身体却慢慢发生着改变。Omega激素的分泌让他的胸部明显丰腴了一些，皮肤也变得白嫩了不少，身上也时常散发着淡淡的奶香味，和他原本的雨后青草味的信息素混在一起，诱人非常。

当然，在外人的感官中，他们只能嗅到郑云龙身上属于阿云嘎的马奶酒味儿。

正当阿云嘎的手想要进一步向下探去的时候，酒店的房间门被适时地敲响了。

“……”

郑云龙的困意消散了一半，似笑非笑地看着正要爬到自己身上的人，“起来，扫黄打非了。”后者瘪了瘪嘴，给他把敞开的衣领仔细拉好，又爬下去开门。

门口站着一脸紧张的方书剑。

“嘎子哥，你还没睡啊……咦大龙哥你也在。”小男孩眨巴眨巴眼，“我打扰你们了……吗？”

阿云嘎沉着脸，想说是的，确实是，有什么事不能明天说呢。但郑云龙比他先开口了，“没有没有，来，方方过来坐，别在门口站着了。”

方书剑松了口气，屁颠屁颠地跑了进来，被郑云龙招呼到了床上坐着。

阿云嘎把门关上，心里不禁犯嘀咕：他家这只猫每次发困的时候脾气都贼大，还不爱主动理人，最近到底是吹起了哪门子的风？

方书剑看到郑云龙额上的退烧贴，关心道，“大龙哥你生病啦？”

“没事。”郑云龙摸了摸小男孩的头，语调又软又温柔，“这么晚了还没睡？”

“那个……”方书剑正揪着被单思考着怎么开口，郑云龙了然地一拍手，“蔡程昱也告诉你了？”

阿云嘎占领了床的另一边，手在郑云龙的身后半圈着，莫名其妙地问：“告诉啥？”

方书剑有点不好意思，“就明天节目要组队的事……”

“哦，蔡程昱那小子……”阿云嘎正要说话，郑云龙瞥了他一眼，打断了他，“问题不大，蔡蔡还小，憋不住事儿正常的，方方你继续。”

方书剑本来还有点惊恐地瞅着阿云嘎略显阴沉的脸色，闻言顿时放松了下来。阿云嘎见状更困惑了：他本来也没想说什么，怎么现在就变得跟个铁面无私不讲情面的老父亲似的？

“那个，因为我一直很尊敬嘎子哥嘛……”方书剑不愧也是演音乐剧的小孩，一双真诚的眼睛亮晶晶的，“我特别特别想跟嘎子哥能再有合作的机会，而且我也没跟大龙哥唱过，就非常非常想跟大龙哥也唱一次……明天不知道节目组会怎么安排，但是我想先来跟哥哥们表达一下我的想法，希望两位哥哥能考虑一下我！”

阿云嘎是很欣赏方书剑的，毕竟这是几个年纪小的里面为数不多的音乐剧科班出身的，天分也不错，如果好好调教一下绝对能成大器。但他还没决定是不是要把小孩拉进自己的队伍，再斟酌一下总是合适的。

于是他语重心长地开口，“方方啊，我……”

郑云龙又给他打断了，“我觉得可以。”

“……？？？”可以什么？也太武断了吧？连句象征性考虑的台词都不给说吗？

方书剑满脸惊喜，“真的吗大龙哥！”

郑云龙的脸上没有开玩笑的意味，他拍了拍方书剑的肩，“真的啊，其实我本来就想跟你组队的，我跟你嘎子哥都很欣赏你的……是不是嘎子？”

方书剑眼睛亮亮地看阿云嘎。

“……”阿云嘎脑壳疼，“是……是这样。”

“好啦，那就这么定了。”郑云龙把小男孩的头发揉得乱七八糟，笑道，“赶紧回去睡吧，都这么晚了，别担心了。”

“谢谢龙哥谢谢嘎子哥！”方书剑乖巧地溜出门去，扒着门缝又犹豫着补了一句，“你们也早点休息啊明天还要早起……”

阿云嘎啪叽一下按上了门，爬上床从后面抱住郑云龙，“我怎么不知道你都定好了方书剑？”

“事实上。”郑云龙打着哈欠窝进他怀里，“我全都定好了。”

“啊？”

郑云龙掰着手指数给他看，“梁朋杰，黄子弘凡，张超，方书剑……刚好。”

“不是……”阿云嘎欲言又止，“都是小孩儿啊？”

“孩子们都挺优秀的，也都不容易。”郑云龙无意识地摸了摸自己的小腹，故作惆怅，“你不喜欢小孩儿？”

阿云嘎无奈，“你不要偷换概念……”

他伸手盖住郑云龙放在腹部的手，低头亲吻他的耳垂，怀里的大猫摊开了尚且平坦柔软的肚皮任他抚摸，隐约还发出了舒服的呼噜声。

阿云嘎看着他眼底的青黑，暗暗叹了口气。

“都听你的。”他把被子给人盖好，关上了床头灯，“睡吧，乖。”

——————————

正式组队后，紧张的排练时间也随之开始了。

只是阿云嘎还是觉得哪里不太对劲。

他在孩子们面前向来是个有话直说的性子，哪里唱的好，哪里唱的不好，他都会明明白白地直接指出来，虽然有时候也会太过直白，但他认为这无疑是最能帮助小孩们快速进步的方法。

之前郑云龙在他教育孩子的时候一般不怎么说话，只有在跟他意见相左的时候才会委婉地出声提醒他一声，但他们意见相左的情况实在是太少了，所以阿云嘎也就习惯了郑云龙在排练室安安静静窝在沙发上盖着自己的外套打瞌睡，自己辅导几个小孩的场景。

可最近一阵这个和谐的场景似乎很少出现了。

比如当阿云嘎一边给梁朋杰弹伴奏一边神色严肃地讲《偿还》的谱子的时候，郑云龙会不知道什么时候突然出现趴在钢琴后面皱着眉看他们：“嘎子你能不能别这么严肃，朋朋第一次上公演，已经很紧张了……你这么说话谁听得进去。”

阿云嘎：“我不是我没有我……”

郑云龙丢下一句：“好好说话。”然后拍了拍梁朋杰，就又飘走了。

阿云嘎：“……好，我们继续，朋朋啊你看一下这里，我刚才可能没说明白，不着急，我们慢慢来……”

梁朋杰瑟瑟发抖不知所措。

又比如四个小的排练四重唱的时候，阿云嘎板着脸刚吼了一句没有感情的“能不能用点心”，下一句“为什么又跑调”还没说出口，郑云龙就抬手给了他一爪子，“凶什么凶，孩子们没用心吗？犯点错正常的你吼什么吼！”那模样像极了猫妈妈护着自己的小猫崽时炸着毛喵嗷嗷地叫。

……虽然没有什么威慑力，还怪可爱的。但阿云嘎觉得自己有点委屈。

怎么自己养了这么久的猫，胳膊肘往外拐得厉害呢？

一天午后他跟经纪人出去谈事，想着回休息室正好叫午睡的郑大猫起床，结果当他推开门的时候，他的猫确实是情理之中的在大沙发上蜷成一团，但还有五个意料之外的小崽子围着他在沙发空隙和靠背上坐了一圈，正带着耳机龇牙咧嘴地一边用肢体语言互相交流一边打游戏。

这是个什么母慈子孝的画面。

……为什么蔡程昱这熊孩子也在？

几个小孩看到他进来，一溜烟地从沙发上蹿了下来，规规矩矩地在对面的懒人沙发坐了一排——背对着的那种。

郑云龙窝在一堆羽绒服里睡得很沉，做了造型的头发被他压的有点乱，遮住了上半张脸，只露出线条优美的鼻梁和微微张开的双唇。阿云嘎顺手把他的头发拨开，俯身亲了一下微颤的眼皮和纤长浓密的睫毛，惹得人从喉咙里发出不清醒的撒娇声，阿云嘎瞅了一眼对面几个耳机全部塞好的小崽子，还是低头堵住了他的嘴。郑云龙的脸颊睡得泛起浅粉色，半睡半醒地伸出舌头回应他，结果被轻轻咬了一下舌尖，困难万分地睁开眼就看到阿云嘎含笑着看他，“起床啦。”

郑云龙翻了个身背对着他：“困。”

他现在好歹不怎么会吐了，但取而代之的是变得更加嗜睡了，阿云嘎每天叫醒他的时候都会是他气压最低的时候。

阿云嘎正陷入又一次想叫又舍不得叫的矛盾局面时，蔡程昱偷偷转过头，小心翼翼地喊了一声，“龙哥你醒啦！”

郑云龙又翻过来，眯着眼看向几个小崽，声音慵倦，带着浓重的鼻音：“醒了，你们还玩呢？”

“不玩了不玩了。”黄子弘凡把手机一撇，从懒人沙发里连滚带爬地跑到郑云龙躺着的沙发边上，抱怨道，“我们一中午就没赢过……蔡程昱就会玩钟馗，跟个抽真空的抽水马桶似的抽不到人……梁朋杰更可怕，拿个蔡文姬就会叮叮咚咚奶自己，我就在他旁边他看都不带看我的我好惨……”

很菜的两个人也扑过来了，“你带不动也好意思说？？张超方书剑你们说到底谁菜？？”

几个小孩憋了一中午没出声，开始围着郑云龙嗷嗷地互相嚎起来，阿云嘎听着脑仁疼，忍不住拍了下沙发靠背，发出不轻不重的一声响，“大中午的你们有没有觉得有点吵？走廊那头都能听见你们声音。”

不打游戏，只跟着阿云嘎吃过几次鸡的郑云龙其实并不太理解他们在说什么，但是他听着这几个小孩吵架觉得好玩，听着听着也精神了一点。他知道阿云嘎其实只是象征性地抱怨了一句，甚至带着开玩笑的意味，但看到小孩们被阿云嘎吓得瞪大眼睛噤声了两秒，他还是懒洋洋地抬脚踹了一下阿云嘎，说，“没事，随便他们玩吧，反正他们自己吵自己。”

行吧，自己吵自己。

阿云嘎悲从中来：可是他们真实吵到我了啊！

——————————

晚上回到酒店房间后，糖糖例行给他们拨来了视频通话。

“爸比爹地！”小姑娘扎了满头的小辫儿，皮筋五颜六色花里胡哨的，脸蛋兴奋得红扑扑的，“工作辛苦啦~”

“哎宝贝儿上幼儿园也辛苦了~”阿云嘎越看自己闺女越喜欢，暂时也忘了这一阵郑云龙的异常，“辫子真好看，谁给你扎的啊？”

糖糖含着一根棒棒糖口齿不清地回答，“小胖给我扎的，他说我这样特别可爱！”说完又举起了手里的棒棒糖，“爹地你看，这个也是他送我的~”

郑云龙坐到他旁边，阿云嘎疑惑地转头问他，“小胖是谁？”

“哦，她同学，跟她一个小班的。”郑云龙刚洗完脸，脖子上搭着毛巾，额发略微湿了几缕，还在往下滴水，他的声音低而轻柔，“宝贝吃饭了吗？”

“吃辣！”

“今天有认识新的小朋友吗？”

“隔壁班有一个男孩子想跟我交朋友，但是小胖说我不可以跟他说话~”

“等等。”阿云嘎很警觉，“这个小胖……”

郑云龙没听到一样继续跟糖糖说话，“那糖糖喜欢小胖吗？”

小姑娘脸红了，害羞地捂着嘴笑，不说话。

阿云嘎感觉大事不好，一盏黄灯在他头顶哔哔哔地闪，但还没等他从自己关键时刻就略显贫乏的汉语词库里找出合适的词来教育女儿，郑云龙就笑着轻点了一下手机屏幕，道，“我们糖糖也会喜欢小男生了？”

小姑娘脸更红了，把手机扔到沙发上捂着脸蹦蹦跳跳，“爸比你好讨厌啊~”

“有什么害羞的。”郑云龙笑得更开了，“说明你长大啦。不过明天你要好好跟人家说，告诉他你也想要交普通的朋友，这跟和他一起玩没有冲突的，知道了吗？”

糖糖噘着嘴思考了一下，开心地应了下来。

“好了，我听到奶奶叫你去洗澡了。”

小姑娘发出不情愿的哼唧声。

“快去吧。”郑云龙哄她，“明天按爸比说的做，然后晚上打电话跟我汇报你做的好不好，行吗？”

糖糖这才依依不舍地嘟起嘴亲了一下镜头，“好~爸比亲亲~”

郑云龙回了她一个如出一辙的嘟嘴。

“爹地也亲亲~”

“好好好。”

阿云嘎心里既甜蜜又苦涩，自己家的乖女儿就这么被拐走了，搁谁谁不心里难受呢？于是他挂了视频问郑云龙：“糖糖才多大，小孩子什么也不懂就谈恋爱太危险了吧？你这么纵容孩子是不是不太好啊？”

郑云龙眼睛水汪汪地看他：“谈个恋爱怎么了？我幼儿园的时候也谈过啊，很夸张吗？”

阿云嘎一看他这个眼神就知道自己输了一半了，听了他这话更是已然不知道先吐槽哪里了：“不是这个问题，糖糖是女孩子……等等，你说什么？你幼儿园干啥？”

郑云龙眼神更无辜了：“谁还没个过去呢？”

阿云嘎说不过他，按着他的手腕一用力，直接把人掀翻在床上，然后直接跨上去，带着点威胁性地半压坐在他的胯部，语气沉沉道，“那想必你不介意给我讲讲那些过去呢？嗯？”

郑云龙陷在柔软的被褥间看着他笑，顺滑的发丝散开在枕头上，带着点蛊惑人心的味道，“没什么好说的呀，那个人后来也是个Omega，你犯不着跟一个三四岁的Omega吃醋吧？”

“那刘令飞呢？”阿云嘎眸色渐暗，音调也更加低哑，他慢慢俯下身去，整个人罩在郑云龙的身上，在他耳边沉声问道，“他是个Alpha吧？你们一起演了那么多戏……就没有假戏真做过？”

郑云龙被他故意变重的吐息吹得半边身子酥软，偏偏又强行嘴硬道，“我要是跟他能假戏真做，当年跟你演吉屋是不是也能算假戏真做……”突然他感到颈侧的腺体被不轻不重地咬了一口，“我操……阿云嘎你个狗！”

阿云嘎抬起脸来，带着点报复性地舔了舔唇，“再说一遍？我们有过‘假’戏？”他伸手往宽松的摇粒绒裤子里探，在那团尚且柔软的物件上拂过却又不停留。浓郁的马奶酒味儿开始缓慢溢出，充斥了整间屋子，郑云龙只觉得头晕脑胀，腺体和下体都像是要烧起来一样的烫，但偏偏身体又虚软无力按不住阿云嘎狗狗祟祟的手，眼眶也泛红着盛着波光粼粼的泪水——阿云嘎喉结上下滚了一滚，反倒觉得自己像个老流氓了。

“乖。”他轻咳了一声，努力让自己的语气不那么流氓，“不如我们今晚……真做一下？”

“不行。”郑云龙眼神很软，身体也很软，但声音却意外的严肃，“你说好前三个月不进去的。”

阿云嘎愣了一下，沉思道，“马上就三个月了宝贝儿。”

郑云龙坚持，“必须过三个月。”

他把阿云嘎的手从自己裤裆里掏出来，放在小腹上，认真地说，“嘎子，我建议你当着孩子的面控制一下自己，不能说话不算话。”

“……好。”

我是一颗山。阿云嘎一边替他的大猫揉肚皮一边对自己说，做人就要沉得住气，不动如山。

“说起来……”郑云龙被他揉舒服了，正软绵绵地瘫在被窝里昏昏欲睡，突然神志不清地冒出一句，“你也不用太操心了，小孩子在性别分化前都差不多的，你女儿吃不了亏。”

阿云嘎有些惆怅，自己的乖乖女儿那么可爱，一定是个娇气的Omega，可千万不能让别的小混蛋给糟蹋了。

……不过十几年后的郑雨棠却觉醒成了一个抽烟喝酒纹身玩摇滚但却是个好女孩的Alpha，当然这些都是后话了。

——————————

声入人心最后一期录完之后的当晚，大家都或多或少地拼了几个局约着喝点别离的小酒，可嗜酒如命却被迫禁了三个月酒的郑云龙没能赶上局的上半场——他录到后半段就开始眼睛睁不开了，在首席座位坐着视野也有点模糊，但还是强打精神地看着眼前的人群缓慢地左右打了好几次转。好不容易录完了下到后台，他几乎扑到阿云嘎身上就要睡过去，阿云嘎还在抹着最后一幕录制后被他给哭下来的几滴眼泪，猝不及防地就被人给抱了个满怀。

他只能把靠着他都要入梦去的大猫先送回了房间让他补个觉，睡前把手机给他放枕头边，叮嘱他如果身体不舒服就给自己打电话或者直接去李琦房间找。郑云龙被他扒光了换好干净舒适的衣服就窝在被子里不动了，有气无力地伸出一只爪摆了摆表示知道了赶紧走。阿云嘎只能无奈地又倒了杯温水放在床头柜上，才出门去搅和了。

搅和没一会儿几个酒量不太行的就有点上头了，川子一把鼻涕一把泪地抓着阿云嘎说自己马上就要走了这一走不知再见又是猴年马月所以走之前还想跟大龙哥喝次酒不知道能不能如愿……阿云嘎端着可乐头脑清醒地思索了一下，搅和的酒局已经过去了快一个小时，这群人的战斗力也基本消耗殆尽。他觉得问题不大，就起身回屋去看郑云龙睡醒了没。

他开门的时候看到床上的被窝卷翻了个身，不禁带了几分笑意低声道，“醒了？”

昏黄的床头灯打在墙上，郑云龙半阖着眼，眼里透出半睡半醒的茫然。他慵倦地看向阿云嘎，从喉咙深处发出疑问的轻哼：“……嗯？”

“去琦琦房间里坐一会儿再回来睡，好吗？”阿云嘎拨开他柔软的额发，亲了亲额头，“大家都在，赶明儿川子就要走了。”

郑云龙“嗯”了一声，在一团被褥中伸了个懒腰，才慢慢坐起身来，他一手撑着床，一手搭在肚子的位置，白色的被子随着他的动作从宽阔却清瘦的背上滑落，宽松的黑色卫衣中可以清晰地看到形状优美的锁骨。

睡了一会儿他觉得好多了，但脑袋还有点懵，像浇了水泥一样沉甸甸的，阿云嘎把他抱起来让他好好坐到床边，又从床底下给他扒拉出拖鞋来，“不舒服？”

郑云龙穿好鞋，被他揽着站起来，神色还是恹恹的，“有点……哎我能喝点酒吗。”

天知道他已经三个月没有碰过酒和烟了，这要是搁正常时候他早就被折磨疯了，但是肚子里的小崽子让他无数次地忍住了呼之欲出的欲望，他总是安慰自己这大概就是甜蜜的折磨。

现在前三个月的危险期已经过去了，他有点迫不及待想从阿云嘎那里讨甜头了。

“一口。”阿云嘎轻轻掐了一下他的后腰。

“一杯。”郑云龙讨价还价。

“一杯就一杯。”阿云嘎妥协，“多了没有。”

结果当他想偷摸倒第二杯的时候被阿云嘎发现了，沉着脸拎走了红酒杯，往他手里塞了听可乐。

郑云龙举着可乐摸了摸肚子，在心里说，你爹可真烦人。

阿云嘎仿佛能听懂一样向他投来了威胁的目光，坐在旁边目睹这一切的翟李朔天不明所以地打了个哆嗦。

散局的时候，喝到酒的郑云龙明显精神了不少，阿云嘎趁势在一片混乱的吵闹声中问他：“陪我去楼下买个东西？”他也愉悦地答应了。

此时已经将近凌晨四点了，阿云嘎拉他去了楼下的二十四小时便利店。他心不在焉地刷了刷朋友圈，给半夜酗酒还发了张裸照的刘令飞截了个图点了个赞，也没有注意阿云嘎买了什么。走出温暖的便利店时一阵凉飕飕的小风让他又把手机塞回了羽绒服兜里，四点的梅溪湖畔四下无人，寂静又空旷，他们见得太多了。

他哼着小曲儿跟阿云嘎并肩往回走，走了几步发现原本在身旁的人站在后面不动了。

“怎么了嘎子？”他疑惑地回头看，“你手机落便利店了？”

阿云嘎从外套兜里翻了翻，拿出了什么，但是天色太黑路灯又太昏暗，隔着两三米什么也看不清，只能隐约看出来不是手机。

郑云龙干脆转身朝他走过去，“落东西了赶紧回……”

“等下。”阿云嘎伸出手将将顶在他胸口的位置，左右看了看，确定没看到其他人在周围，才深吸了一口气，又沉沉地吐出来，“我有东西给你。”

“嗯？”郑云龙愣了一下，“有什么必须在这儿给？”

阿云嘎又做了个深呼吸，“本来想回去的，但刚才我觉得……嗯……气氛正好，我就没忍住。”

“……什么气氛？”

“就是……”阿云嘎喉结上下滑动了一下，把手上的小盒子递到他面前，“感觉今晚月色很美。”

郑云龙插着兜，没接，盯着那个小盒子看了半晌，才说：“这是让我自己打开还是你给打开？”

阿云嘎露出一个操蛋的表情，忙不迭地说：“不好意思龙哥，我忘了给你打开了。”然后他有点手忙脚乱地抠开了那个小盒子，一枚金色戒指安静地躺在里面，反射出跟四周的夜格格不入的微光。

“不是……”郑云龙歪了歪头，“我以为证都领了就算礼成了呢？咋，还先领证后求婚啊。”

“……”阿云嘎坚持道，“程序可以错，但不能少。你能不能就当这个场景是先发生的？”何况那时候都是郑云龙一手操控，根本没有给他准备的余地。现在分别在即，除去气味，他也想在他身上留下一个属于自己的标志——让所有人都知道，这个人已经有主了的标志。

郑云龙一时半会儿没说话，像是在思考什么。两个人面对面安静地站了一会儿，阿云嘎开口：“……现在我是不是该说点儿什么才能让你戴上这个？”

郑云龙挑了挑眉，示意他继续说。

阿云嘎清了清嗓子，抬起脸看向他的眼睛，“马上要分开一段时间了，你在上海工作也忙，来北京演出的时候我也不一定在，所以……最近面对面对话的机会也少了，但我还有一点话没对你说。”

“嗯。”

“我这个人看着挺能说的，但实际上又不太会说话。”

“我知道。”

“有的时候在半夜，我都会想，这一切是不是真实的……我向来是个习惯失去的人。”阿云嘎说这句话的时候语气没有丝毫波动，郑云龙的心脏却揪紧了一下，“我晚上偶尔会做梦，醒来之后就看着你，我怀疑你是不是真的属于我了，也不知道什么时候我又会再失去你。”

“人生有太多不确定了，或者说……我见过太多了。”阿云嘎咬了一下下唇，他仿佛陷入一段深不见底的回忆，但锋利的双眉与清醒的目光却又表明着他并没有深陷其中，“有些事不该留下遗憾，所以我想给自己一个机会，让我对你承诺一次永远……你愿意接受吗？”

“……永远不敢说。”郑云龙叹了口气，把手从兜里拿出来，“但只要你没放手，我就不会走，你满意吗？”

“好。”阿云嘎拉起他的手重重捏了一下，他笑起来时让郑云龙感受到一阵温暖的震颤，“那我就向你保证，我到死也不会放手。”

“我汉语没那么好，可能不能像你理解这个词一样去理解它。”

“但我能做到的永远就是这样。”

“现在可以答应我了吗？”

路灯摇曳将他们的影子忽而拉近，郑云龙看着面前的男人，眉目间镌着深刻的风霜与坚毅，他是无数女孩梦中的天神，但他身上的尘世烟火气，只有自己最懂。

“好。”他说，“但是你能不能先往地上呸三下，不吉利的字别乱说。”

阿云嘎听话照做了，然后拿起戒指，郑重地套在了郑云龙的无名指上。

“还是有点松。”他皱眉道，“不行，得再把你养胖点儿了。”

郑云龙耸了耸肩，“这样挺好，月份再大点也看不太出来。”然后他突然想起什么似的看着手上闪着光的戒指，“这个被看到会不会不太好？”

“这个……其实我也订做了一条链子可以戴脖子上，就不会很显眼了。回去给你戴。”

“……那你倒是直接给我带链子的啊。”

“带手上比较有仪式感嘛。”

“阿云嘎你真他妈幼稚。”

他们相视一眼，笑了起来。戒指在他们紧握的手指间反射出亮闪闪的光，路灯把他们的背影拉的很长很长，影子在地面纠缠在一起，再难分开。空无一人的街道不打扰他们，零零落落的星星不打扰他们，清冷干净的月光不打扰他们，只有还带着凉意的夜风温柔地吹起他们的额发，卷起带着爱意的私语飞上寂静的夜空。

茫茫人生，好像荒野。  
   
但没关系， 每个人都会在自己的旅途中找到归宿，哪怕这是一场被放逐的旅途。

他们拥有所有的过去，现在和即将到来的，日复一日的明天，一条看不见的锁链早已将他们紧紧系在一起，穿过十年的漫长岁月，延伸到更远的未来。

在那一端的未来有什么，他们暂且不知道，但生命的轨迹开始被他们选择，认真度过的每一天也从不是浪费，一起走下去的每一步，都将带他们前往想象中的世界。

那一定会是一个更美丽的世界。

——————————

郑云龙被按在床上的时候善意地提醒了一句：“戴套，谢谢。”最近一次的产检还没有做，为了保险起见他不想让阿云嘎直接射进去。

阿云嘎手上动作没停，回答道，“你以为我刚才下楼买什么了？”

他在郑云龙“我就知道”的不屑目光中把对方的套头卫衣掀了上去，不上不下正好箍在他的双臂上，一只手还按住他的手腕不让他自己把卫衣挣掉，另一只手轻轻松松就把宽松的摇粒绒裤子褪了下去，露出乳白色的平角内裤。

“这算什么？”郑云龙抬起一条光裸的腿搭在他背上，懒洋洋地笑得像只高贵的猫，“庆祝禁欲期解除还是临行炮？”

他的胸腹全都坦然地露在外面，不知是三个月已经略早的显怀了还是阿云嘎这一阵把他养得太好，白皙的小腹已经有了些许柔软的凸起。阿云嘎伸手揉了一把他略微发胀的乳房，那里虽然比女性圆润的乳房平坦多了，但软绵绵的又极具弹性。这三个月来郑云龙的三围数据变化是他们三十六个人里最为反向跳跃的，在所有人都往越来越瘦的方向发展时，他不知情的服装师每天都在感叹他的胸怎么又大了腰怎么又粗了，最后只好把一切都归结为压力肥——可怜见的，不习惯上综艺，工作量大还每天都睡不够，真的太可怜了。

被揉胸部的尖锐刺激和酥麻感让郑云龙又舒服又浑身泛起渴求的潮红，他细细地喘着，趁阿云嘎的手暂离他的双手，把卫衣扔开想去按阿云嘎胡乱揉搓的手，但阿云嘎以迅雷不及掩耳之势把自己的裤腰带解了下来，又手法熟练地绑住了他的双手让他无法挣脱。

“干嘛……”郑云龙很少被阿云嘎这么弄，一时有点不敢相信，“你绑我？”

阿云嘎低头去舔他软嫩的乳头和周围粉红的乳晕，“没事宝贝，你不用手，我会让你舒服的。”

他轮流叼着两点红萸在舌尖玩弄，没一会儿，它们就在他的唇间充血、肿胀，并溢出了丝丝缕缕的奶水。郑云龙的呼吸声陡然变大了，他硬邦邦的乳头和紧闭的乳孔仿佛在阻止着乳房里的奶汁向外决堤，阿云嘎能感受到唇下触及到的，在软肉包裹下的流动的奶水——如果他真的是一头狼，他就能恨不得直接咬破这诱人的胸脯，让那些美妙的汁液肆意横流。

Omega孕期的时候乳房里也会积攒一些淡淡的奶水，虽比不上哺乳期的奶水充足浓郁，但也别有一番青涩的韵味。郑云龙低头看着阿云嘎埋在自己胸前色情意味十足地吮吸，唇齿包裹着敏感的肉粒拉扯、抖动，视觉上的刺激和身体被激起的反应让他的信息素控制不住的被勾了出来，信息素、体液和奶汁的味道混在一起，让不算宽敞的酒店房间里充满了情色肉欲的气息。

他大口地喘着气，向后仰过头去，将自己的胸脯主动挺起，更深地送到对方的口中。当阿云嘎的齿尖刺进他的乳孔时，他控制不住地小声尖叫了出来，感受到下面瞬间湿得一塌糊涂。他下意识地夹紧了臀瓣，里面的甬道深处传来无法停止的骚动，他知道里面已经变得潮湿而温暖，像是涌出一波又一波涨潮时带着热度的海水，稍稍一放松就会满溢而出。

阿云嘎却故意没有去抚慰他的下面，只是玩弄他的胸口，哪怕他已经注意到郑云龙乳白的内裤前面已经被前列腺液打湿了一大片，而想必后面也已经被汹涌的体液湿得紧紧裹贴在挺翘的臀部。郑云龙的双腿酸软无力地从阿云嘎的背上滑下，继而无意识地向两旁打开，焦躁地用胯部磨蹭着床单——没有借力点他够不到阿云嘎身体上的任何一处地方，而性器和后穴正瘙痒难耐，大声喧嚣着寂寞的渴求。

“嘎子……”郑云龙的声音抖得厉害，阿云嘎每吸一下他的乳房，他就抑制不住地从胸部扩散到全身过电般地一阵战栗，而下体的火热又不容忽视，让他无法忍受被放置的折磨，“摸摸我……”

阿云嘎从他的胸前抬起脸来，勾起的嘴角挂着一丝黏腻的奶水，他看着郑云龙眼中泛泪委屈巴巴的眼神，手上听话地摸了一下他高高耸起，把内裤顶出一个坡的性器，但也只是蜻蜓点水般的一下。郑云龙发出了一声类似呜咽的呻吟，“帮我脱了……难受……”

“别急，宝贝儿。”阿云嘎声音低沉又婉转，在他的耳边轻轻说道，“我喝了你的奶，是不是也该回报你一下？”然后他抬起身，向前挪了个位置跪在了郑云龙的头部两侧，开始解裤子拉链。

“回报什……”郑云龙被马奶酒味儿混着麝香味儿的信息素熏得昏昏沉沉的大脑一下还没有反应过来，他就被阿云嘎打了脸——是真的打了脸，阿云嘎褪下裤子的一瞬间，他已经充血挺涨的性器就弹到了郑云龙的脸上，近得郑云龙都没法聚焦视线看清上面凸起的青筋，但他对这个物件太熟悉了，他闭着眼都能认出阿云嘎的这玩意。

“靠……阿云嘎！”郑云龙骂人的尾音也变得软绵绵的毫无威慑力，配上他潮红的双颊和盛满水汽的双眸，甜腻得能掐出糖浆来，“把你的胡萝卜收走……”

阿云嘎似笑非笑地居高临下看向他，用不容拒绝地命令口吻说，“你不喜欢吗？”

他说这句话的时候用上了一点Alpha的威压，郑云龙本就被他的信息素味道弄得意乱情迷，这点威压探入到他敏感的神经中，更是逼迫着让他没法拒绝自己Alpha的命令，他幅度很小地左右甩着头，柔软的黑发在阿云嘎的指间像流动的春水撩拨。

阿云嘎循循善诱地低声问，“想吃胡萝卜吗，宝贝儿？”

“想……想……”他已经快哭出来了，阿云嘎的性器顶在他的嘴边，带着诱惑的力量和气味，让他不知不觉地张开了红润的唇。那庞然大物顺势挤进了他的嘴里，但又贴心地没有探得太深入，他感觉自己的口腔被阿云嘎完全占有了，那东西在进入他口中后又突然涨大了，将他的口内塞得满满的。他的下巴有点酸，但是比起这个，更多的是被填满的快感。阿云嘎微微挺了挺腰，在他的口中动作了起来。郑云龙的眼神涣散，口水控制不住地顺着嘴角不断淌下，打湿了阿云嘎的柱身，孕期的Omega身体是极为敏感的，他只是被阿云嘎这么玩弄，就已经全身发软，四体大开，眼中也流出了泪水，但并不是痛苦的泪水，相反，是生理性的、快乐的泪水。

最初的刺激渐渐退去，他感到有些窒息的满足，甚至忘记了用鼻子呼吸——眼前阵阵发黑，却是极乐一般的快感。直到阿云嘎伸手捏了捏他的鼻子，宠溺地调笑道，“说了多少次怎么也不记得用鼻子吸气？”他才回过神来，晃动的视野里阿云嘎上半身穿戴整齐，低垂着锋锐却温柔的眉眼笑着看他，看上去如神祗一般高贵不可侵。

郑云龙有些茫然地胡思乱想：可谁又能想到这个表面上如此正经的男人却有着一根如此不正经的胡萝卜呢。

他伸出舌头，在阿云嘎的柱身上不得章法地胡乱舔弄吮吸着，却让阿云嘎得到了莫大的刺激一般，在他的嘴里抽搐了几下。就在郑云龙以为他要射在自己嘴里时，阿云嘎突然把性器从他嘴里抽了出来，一把将他湿透的内裤扯下，两条有力的大腿顶起他的腰臀，扶着自己的那物就挺进了郑云龙还不断流出汁液的后穴。

“啊——”后穴被突如其来撑开并被强势侵入的强烈刺激让郑云龙心脏停跳了一拍，他全身颤抖着叫出了声。阿云嘎的性器温柔又猛烈地摩擦过他内壁的每一寸褶皱，每一次冲撞都顶在他的敏感点上，一下比一下更加深入也更凶猛。

“宝贝儿，大龙，亲爱的……”阿云嘎抱起他虚软无力的上半身，紧紧搂在怀里，继续毫不留情地顶弄着他的下面。他在郑云龙耳边低声而不断地呼唤他的名字，就好像他离开他就会死掉一样，就好像他们之间没有过也不会将再有任何分离一样。

郑云龙意识模糊地抬起手回抱住阿云嘎坚韧挺拔的后背，在对方的热流喷射在他的腔壁上一瞬间，他张大了嘴却无法呼吸，脚趾蜷缩，全身都在无声地痉挛，前端的性器即使没有被抚慰，也喷射出了点点白浊，洒在自己混着汗水与奶液的小腹上。

发泄过后，两个人就着这个拥抱的姿势呆了很久，阿云嘎感受到郑云龙趴在自己肩头，脸埋在颈窝里一下一下地喘气。他抬手抚摸着怀里Omega汗湿的头发、修长温润的脖颈和后背，静静地等待他恢复神智。

夜色深沉，屋外寒风裹挟着冰冷的雨滴肆意打在窗上，屋内却是温暖如春。他们拥抱着，享受着没有间隙的亲密与无需言说的安静，爱人间的空气总是让人感到舒适，即使他们不说一句话。

最终郑云龙先从阿云嘎的肩窝里抬起了头，说话的时候嘴唇还有点发抖，但不全是气的，更多的是还没从情事中回过神来的虚弱。

“阿云嘎，你他妈……又没戴套……”

阿云嘎还埋在他的身体里的胡萝卜动了动，他无辜地看着郑云龙，“我真的忘了。”

郑云龙清醒了之后就不想理他，又趴回到他身上，声音困倦又模糊地嘟囔道，“坏爸爸。”

阿云嘎笑了，就着这个姿势起身抱他去洗澡。

“都说了别这么操心，宝贝儿。”

——————————

阿云嘎第二天醒来的时候，郑云龙还在睡。

他们留在梅溪湖的日子已经所剩无几了，再过几天，他们即将启程踏上各自不同的行程。

阿云嘎悄无声息地溜下床，从旅行箱里翻出那条金色的细链，蹲在床边看着郑云龙。后者侧身缩在软软的棉被里，睡得双颊泛红，睫毛微不可察地随着呼吸起伏轻轻打颤，只有细长白皙的一截手指从被筒上端伸出来。被养了三个月身体，他的指尖也不再苍白，而是泛着健康的浅粉色。

阿云嘎牵起那只修长的、骨节分明的手，把戒指轻轻褪下来，用链子穿好，再轻手轻脚地给人戴到了脖子上，塞进了衣服的领口。

然后他又爬回床上，把人连着被子一起搂进怀里，听到他细细地哼唧了两声，迷迷糊糊地问：“几点了？”

“七点半。”阿云嘎从床头柜上摸过手机，打开了微信，“可以考虑起床了，糖糖快到上幼儿园的点儿了。”糖糖在工作日的早晨经常会例行给他们两个拨视频。

正说着，微信视频提示音叮叮咚咚地响了起来，阿云嘎接起来，对面的郑雨棠小朋友已经穿好了鲜艳的小裙子，正叼着一截油条往屏幕里瞅，“爹地早~爸比还没起吗？”

阿云嘎跟她打了个招呼，把镜头转向了被窝里的一坨上。郑云龙很大声地吸了一下鼻子算是回答，糖糖马上嗲里嗲气地关心道：“爸比你感冒啦？”

郑云龙翻了个身，眼睛还困得睁不开。他眯着眼冲女儿笑了一下，“没事，昨天睡太晚了还没睡醒。”

“嗷。”糖糖一边咽下最后一口油条一边小大人似的嘱咐道，“那你要多睡觉呀，今天下班了爹地你们要互相监督早睡哦~早睡早起身体好~不要又生病啦~”

“知道了，小棉袄。”郑云龙冲她飞了个吻，“去上幼儿园吧，快迟到了。”

“好~”糖糖拿着手机哒哒哒地跑到门厅里坐下开始穿袜子，“你们也要早点起呀，奶奶说你们这几天工作很忙~”

阿云嘎看着这对屏幕内外的父女俩，突然觉得有点恍惚——他的爱人在他的怀中醒来，身体里孕育着他的血脉。从遥远的青岛拨来的视频通话里，他们的第一个孩子正在一边笨拙地自己穿袜子，一边嗲声嗲气地喊爸爸们赶紧起床，背景音里是锅碗瓢盆叮当碰撞的声音，仿佛煎饼果子和油条的温度和香气能透过屏幕传到这里。

还有比这更梦幻的事吗？

汽车鸣笛的声音划过天空，他再一次意识到这一切都是真实的，整个世界仿佛历历在目。他又重新拥有了他，就算他们即将短暂地分别，也无法改变他们互相拥有的事实。

“早啊。”挂了视频，郑云龙懒洋洋地弓起背，伸了个猫一样的懒腰，眼光朦胧地笑着看他，露出两颗小尖牙，“我能再赖五分钟吗？”

阿云嘎把他圈进一个沉稳的怀抱中，让他们的身体严丝合缝地紧贴在一起，淡淡的奶香在鼻间萦绕，冬日清晨的阳光将他们周身镀上了闪闪的金色。

“好啊，一起。”

——————————

“房产证上写你俩的名字？”经纪人推了推眼镜，一边翻文件一边看他，“这个倒是没问题啊……保密也不是很复杂的事儿，你最近要下手了吗？我帮你盯着点？”

“那先谢谢恒姐了。”阿云嘎在她递过来的文件上一份份签名，“本来还打算再看看形势，但这不突然多了一……两个孩子嘛，房子这东西还是早点敲定的好，方便把孩子接过来。总是放在大龙他妈妈那儿也不是事儿。”

“行了，那没别的事我就先走了？你那儿有什么消息给我微信。”

李恒若有所思地点点头，把他签好的文件收好订起收入文件袋中，突然想起来什么似的叫住了阿云嘎：“嘎子你等下，还有个事。”

阿云嘎正打开门要跨出去，闻言停住了身子，侧过头来疑惑地看向她。

“差点忘了告诉你了，湖南台的《歌手》，”李恒从包里抽出另一份文件，笑着看他，“我建议你考虑一下这个邀请，他们也给大龙发了信息。”

他微微睁大了眼睛。

风在敞开的门窗间倏然流动起来，吹乱了他的头发。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 还会继续搅和的，下一篇可能更的会很慢~四月初论文集中轰炸看文献看的脑壳疼，要请大家久等啦~


End file.
